Talk:Zamasu
Theory Just a theory but I've got the sneaking suspicion that this is gonna be the guy who's... possessing(?) Goku Black or something. Unless they go in an unpredictable direction with it. Phirrek (talk) 03:03, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, he seems a little sketchy. Maybe he'll turn out to be good, though, who knows. -- 04:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :From watching episode 53, I do think that Zamasu did eventually become Goku Black or influenced the creation of Goku Black. My theory is convoluted but when he met and spar with Goku, he was resolved to eliminated humanity. Foward 17-ish years later, Goku Black (either Zamasu imposing to be Goku, created one, or influnced someone else to take that mantle) somehow obtain time ring and eventually travelled to Universe 7 to begin/continuing his quest of destroying humanity. However, he arrived in timeline 2 instead of the main timeline. As he's too strong for Future Trunks, this forced Future Trunks to travel back in time to receive help from his friend in another timeline. Because of that, Goku and the others learn of Black's existence. Whis recognised his ki, and decided to investigate in Universe 10 with Beerus, bringing Goku with him. However, since the Goku Black rampage happens in the future, Zamasu at the time has no idea about his quest to destroy humanity until after he spar with Goku from timeline 1. :At the moment, I'm leaning towards Zamasu and Goku Black to be the same person at different point in time, just because that's usually how people of his personality tend to do things. This is just what I thought though, so take it with a grain of salt. Inferno Max 13:00, August 1, 2016 (UTC) GodKing Zamasu Dudes Zamasu is not apprentice of supreme kai , he is the supreme kai , in the description of episode 53 it is said that apprentice of the supreme kai is going with Beerus , Whis and Goku to Kaioshin realm....Zamasu is clearly stated to be god king APPRENTICE. STOP EDITING THAT HE IS APPRENTICE BECAUSE HE IS NOT.APPRENTICE IS GOING TO LEAD BEERUS AND OTHERS TO HIM.GodKingZamasu (talk) 20:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea where you got that idea. Here's Herms translated summary for episode 53 20:27, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes i saw summary but i also agree with Anime Live Reactions that when they said apprentice it is meant in terms of Apprentice , Beerus , Whis and others are going to Zamasu.GodKingZamasu (talk) 20:32, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Also it would be contradictory to the fact that they announced him as the God King.GodKingZamasu (talk) 20:32, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Zamas The other user is right, is like Kakarot and Kakaroto, the u isn't pronounced. According to Toei assets its western translation and name is Zamas: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/assets/img/chara/zamas/img01.png YonedgeHp (talk), 14:57, August 21, 2016‎ (UTC) :I have to disagree, sorry. You're mixing up many different aspects of Japanese phonetics. In Zamasu's case, both the character's name and the old verb the final „u” is pronounced. It's like in the verbs taosu (倒す) and arawasu (表す), not like in okimas(u) (起きます), tabemas(u) (食べます). I agree that it isn't fully released as in English „food”, but it is audible. :I don't know, what did Toei or Bandai come up with in their western merchandising stuff, but if they did make up a latin nickname, it's official then. I stil had to straighten things out. Cheers, vegeta391 (talk) 10:29, August 29, 2016 (UTC). Future Zamas This article includes info about Future Zamas, it should be on his own article like other Future characters. 03:21, September 4, 2016 (UTC) *Have we got 100% confirmation that "Future Zamasu" and Zamasu are not the same person?--Neffyarious (talk) 04:43, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Yes, the episode had been translated though. 04:48, September 4, 2016 (UTC) *From what I've seen "Future Zamasu" is the same character as Zamasu, just at a later point in time, so he does not get his own page.--Neffyarious (talk) 11:54, September 4, 2016 (UTC) *You've seen the episode 57?? the narrator said "Present Zamasu" Future Zamas not is same character who Present Zamasu 6teen (talk) 13:15, September 4, 2016 (UTC) **Missed that bit, I suppose we can have a separate page for Future Zamasu, though they probably will turn out to be the same person later.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:39, September 4, 2016 (UTC)